Gundam plays Star Wars
by Maud
Summary: What would happen if the gundam cast was forced to play a Star Wars movie? My attemp at humour... Please comment!
1. Gundam plays Star Wars Act 1

Hey everyone!

I must say I read a storie one person wrote on this site and it was a Titanic Gundam. I took the idea for her or him. Hope she or he won't be mad at me.

I decided to write one myself with Star Wars. I really hope nobody wrote one, if yes, I'm sorry. I do not want to copy you.

Well, hope you'll find it funny!!

Read and Comment!

Maud

Gundam play Star Wars….

*They all wake up, looking around, surprised to be in a studio.*

Duo: Man, what am I doing here?

Quatre: I'm scared.

Dorothy: Don't start with that Quatre.

*They all stand up, looking at each others*

Relena: What was the last thing you guys remember?

Treize: I was drinking tea.

Relena: Me too.

Duo: Well, I don't have your class. I was drinking a beer with Hilde. *He looks at her smiling*

Quatre: I was drinking diet coke.

Dorothy: I was drinking coffee.

*Duo looks at her saying to himself: _Yeah, like you need some caffeine*_

Trowa: I was drinking orange juice.

Wufei+Sally: We were drinking water.

Zechs: I was drinking milk.

Heero: I was drinking hot chocolate.

*They all stare at him.*

Heero: What? I like chocolate.

Duo: So, the perfect soldier as a sweety side!

Heero: Shut up Duo.

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up.

Duo: Mind your own business Wu-man!

Sally: Ok, now, you two don't star!

Wufei: Mind your own business, woman!

*Sally takes all her will power not to hit him. *

Relena: We still don't know why we are here.

Trowa:…

Zechs: It's obvious they drugged and kidnapped us. But why?

*An old man steps in *

Lucas: I'm Georges Lucas. I'm remaking my movie Star Wars. You'll be the new cast.

*Heero points a gun at him. *

Heero: Why should we obey you?

*Lucas pulls out some sheets of paper *

Lucas: Because I have this.

Trowa:…

Duo: Ououo… that's scary…

*Lucas makes him an angry glare *

Lucas: You signed those. If you don't want to be ruined, I suggest you cooperate.

*Treize takes the papers *

Quatre: I'm rich. I don't care how much I must give you.

*Lucas laughs *

Lucas: Oh! But I suggest you look at the paper before saying anything young man.

*Quatre grabs the paper Treize is handing him *

Quatre: What? I accepted to give you all my fortune?!

*He tears the paper in half *

Quatre: I won't accept. And you don't have anymore proof against me.

*Lucas laughs again.*

Lucas: Do you really think this is my only copy?

*Lucas laughs *

Treize: I really believe that we don't have any other choice.

Trowa:…

Relena: But, that's not fair! You drugged us!

Lucas: Life's never fair my dear.

Heero: I'll kill you.

Lucas: Go ahead. My associates will force you to do it anyway.

Duo: Blast you!

Trowa:…

Zechs: Ok, what must we do exactly?

Lucas: You'll have to play one of my Star Wars episodes.

Quatre: I want "The Return of the Jedi" !!

*They all look at him *

Quatre: What? The Hewoks are soo cute!

Duo: I bet you know all their names by heart.

Quatre: Yeah! So?

Duo: Nothing.

Trowa:…

Heero: Can we get on with it?

Zechs: Yeah! I have a date with Noin.

Duo: ouououou!

Zechs: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

*Duo is about to hit Wufei but Sally stops them *

Hilde: Can we get our parts?

Relena: Yeah!

*Lucas gives them the parts. *

The roles are:

Heero Yuy --" Luck Skywalker

Duo Maxwell --" Captain Han Solo

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian --" Princess Leia

Treize Krushenada --" Emperor

Zechs Marquise --" Darth Vader

Dorothy Catalonia --" Chewbacca

Wufei Chang --" C3P0

Hilde Shiwberg --" R2D2

Sally Po --" Jabba the Hutt, enemy soldier

Trowa Barton --" Lando Calretia (friend of Han Solo)

Quatre Raberba Winner --" Jabba's slave, enemy soldier, hewock, the butty hunter.

Wufei: What? I'm a stupid robot?!

Dorothy: What? I'm Chewbacca?!?!?

Duo: He he! You're Chewbacca.

Dorothy: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

*Sally stand between them again *

Hilde: How come Relena's always the princess?

Relena: Because I'm the with who's go some class.

*Heero looks at her, love in the eyes *

Heero: Yeah. She's the one with class.

Duo: Are you saying Hilde doesn't have it?

Heero: Are you saying she does have it?

Lucas: That's enough!

Quatre: I'm gonna be a Hewock!!!

Dorothy: Shut up Quatre. I'm Chewbacca.

Quatre: Well.. it suits… you… well…

Dorothy: What?!

Duo: He he!!

Dorothy: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

Duo: That's it! I'm gonna kill you!

Heero: Hey! That's my line!

*While Wufei and Duo are fighting *

Sally: I don't want to be Jabba.

Lucas: Well, you are Jabba.

Sally: But I don't want to be Jabba!

*Lucas shows her the papers *

Sally: Fine, I'll be Jabba.

*Wufei and Duo stop fighting. *

Heero: Let's get this over with

Duo: You must be proud, you have the first role.

*He takes Relena in his arms. Hilde's not happy about it. *

Duo: I've got your girl now!

*He turns to see Heero's face and decides to run away. *

*Heero runs after him. *

Heero: I'll kill you!

*Duo runs around the studio, screaming for his life. Heero catches him and starts to beat him. *

Duo: Ok! Ok! I won't do it again! I promised!

*Heero gives him one more punch. *

Heero: Don't even try again.

Lucas: Are you all done playing?

*They all stop moving *

Lucas: Let's start.

Scene 1

Lucas: the first scene we are going to shoot today is when the one where Leia comes to wake up Solo.

Duo: Wait a minute! I don't have to be frozen?

Trowa:… *sigh*

Lucas: No you don't. It's all visual effects.

Duo: Man! I thought it was real.

Hilde: You're so gullible.

Lucas: Ok. I only need 3 persons here. I need Leia, Solo and Jabba. The others, get lost.

Heero: I'm staying. *Glare dangerously at him. *

Lucas: Ok, but don't get in the way of the camera.

*Lucas turns to face everyone*

Lucas: Ok! Let's go!

*Starts to roll! *

Relena *In her costume* presses the button to unfroze Duo. He fells on the floor.

Duo: Ouch!

Relena: Duo! You're not supposed to talk.

Duo: Oups… but it really hurts!

Lucas: Cut! Let's do it again!

*Same scene. Duo fells and doesn't talk.*

Relena *With the mask on * You have to relax a moment. *She takes him in her arms. Wufei jumps on Heero to stop him from going to them. Trowa helps. * You are free from the carbonate.

Duo: I can't see!

Relena: Your eyesight will return in time.

Duo: No! I really can't see!

Dorothy: Sure, you idiot! You've put on my mask and the other way around!

Duo: Oups.

Trowa: …

Lucas: Cut! Let's do it again!

*Same scene repeated *

Relena: You eyesight will return in time.

*Relena takes off her mask *

Relena: How do you expect me to breathe with that on!?!

Lucas: Put the mask on!

Relena: I won't!

*He shows her the paper *

Relena: Ok. Ok.

Trowa:…

Lucas: Now. Let's do it… again…

*Same scene repeated *

Relena: your eyesight will return in time.

Duo: Where am I?

Relena: Jabba's palace.

Duo: Who are you?

*Relena takes her mask off. *

Relena: Someone who loves you.

*Relena leans over to kiss him. Their lips meet but Heero jumps in and separate them. The two 

men start to fight. *

Lucas: Cut! Cut!

Quatre: That's soo romantic!

Hilde: It's not, he beating up my guy.

Dorothy: Aren't you going to do anything.

Hilde: Na! Duo can manage.

Relena: Heero Stop!

Heero: I'll kill you!

Duo: Heero buddy, it's a movie!!

Lucas *Leaving * I had enough. Will continue tomorrow.

Trowa…

Tbc…


	2. Gundam plays Star Wars Act 2

Gundam plays Star Wars Act 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for your comments they were really nice!

Here's the second act!

Hope you'll enjoy it too!

Maud

Don't be afraid to comment!

For those who doesn't remember:

Heero Yuy --" Luck Skywalker

Duo Maxwell --" Captain Han Solo

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian --" Princess Leia

Treize Krushenada --" Emperor

Zechs Marquise --" Darth Vader

Dorothy Catalonia --" Chewbacca

Wufei Chang --" C3P0

Hilde Shiwberg --" R2D2

Sally Po --" Jabba the Hutt, enemy soldier

Trowa Barton --" Lando Calretia (friend of Han Solo)

Quatre Raberba Winner --" Jabba's slave, enemy soldier, Ewock, the butty hunter

*the next morning*

Lucas: Hope you all slept well. Today we have a big day.

Dorothy: No we didn't! Duo and Heero fought 'till 11 PM, than Duo snored all night. Quatre kept calling his father in his dream, Zechs had some nasty dreams about Noin, Sally and Wufei almost make out in front of us (they stopped because it wasn't convenient to do it in front of kids) *she points Quatre * Treize smoked those cigars that smells like shit, after the fight, Heero's been keeping Relena away front the rest of us, even the girls, Hilde kept complaining about how Duo's not romantic with her. In short: I didn't sleep at all!!

Lucas: And what about you Dorothy? What did you do?

Duo: She kept looking at Quatre. I think she has a crush on him…

Dorothy: Shut up, Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

*Sally stands between them again *

Sally: When are you guys going to grow up?!

Zechs: You're dreaming here, dear.

Sally: Yeah! Don't need to tell me… 

Trowa: …

Relena: She's right thou! Duo, you snore like a train.

Duo: Sorry I don't have your class, miss former Queen.

Heero: Are you saying something against Relena?

*Hilde jumps beside Duo*

Hilde: No he's not *She puts her hand on Duo's mouth * He wouldn't dare do something like that. *To Duo who tries to talk * Shut up if you wanna live trough this.

*Duo and Heero calm down *

Lucas: I must say, you guys are not easy. Anyway, let's start with a new scene.

Relena: What about the one from yesterday?

Trowa:…?

Duo: Yeah!? It was a blast.

Lucas: Actually, I was my worst ever. We decided to cut that part.

Duo: What? We were great, weren't we Relena, dear?

*Wufei and Trowa stop Heero*

Heero: I'm gonna kill him after that.

Duo: He he he!

Trowa:………

Lucas: The next scene we are going to shoot is the one when Luck arrives at Jabba's palace to save his friends. I need: Luck, Leia, Jabba, C3P0 and Jabba's slave. You should all get dressed, especially you Jabba.

Sally: I hate that movie even more now.

Lucas: I don't care. Go get dressed… *Nobody moves * NOW!

*Heero points a gun at him *

Heero: I won't do it.

*Lucas shows him the paper *

Heero: I don't care.

Duo: Come on Heero-boy, it's funny! Give him the gun.

Dorothy: Yeah! Give him the gun.

Relena: Please, give him the gun.

Quatre: Give him the gun.

Hilde: You should give him the gun.

Wufei: Be strong, give him the gun.

Sally: You should give him the gun.

Zechs: Give the damn gun.

Treize: Heero, you have a pure heart, give him the gun.

Trowa:….. *in his head: Give the gun. *

*Heero gives the gun to Lucas *

Lucas: Now, good boy.

*Heero points out another gun *

Heero: Don't talk to me as if I was a child or a dog!

Lucas: Man! How many of those do you have?

Duo: Come on! Would you just give the gun…s

Zechs: Give the gun dammit!

Trowa: …. *In his head: Give all your guns*

Sally: Please give the gun.

Wufei: Nataku would be stronger than you. Give the gun.

Treize: Show me your strength, give the gun. 

Quatre: *scared * Please Heero, give him the gun.

Dorothy: I love war!!!!! Don't give the gun!

Relena: Shut up Dorothy!

Duo: Yeah! Shut up!

Wufei: Shut up Maxwell!

*Sally stand between the two…. again…..*

Relena: Please, Heero give him the gun.

Hilde: Yeah! Do like your little Miss Queen of the World tells you!

Relena: Would you stop with that!

Hilde: Make me stop!

*Wufei stand between the two*

Wufei: Only strong men are allowed to fight.

Hilde+ Relena: Shut up!

Lucas: Ok!!!! Let's start. First, Quatre, go get all the guns from that guy and all of you get dressed, we are starting in 1h.

*An hour later, 10 guns were retrieved from Heero.*

Lucas: Now let's… where's Leia?

Hilde: She won't come out?

Lucas: Why?

Dorothy: She doesn't like the costume.

*Lucas goes to Relena and brings her back. She's wearing the little metal bikini. All the boys' mouth open in surprised. Heero started to makes deathglares to all of them.*

*He deathglares Duo. Duo turns red an starts looking at his costume.*

*He deathglares Zechs then stops. He remembers his Relena's brother *

*He deathglares Quatre. Quatre runs behind Jabba. *

*He deathglares Treize. Treize looks at him without turning his eyes. Heero deathglares some more. Treize finally surrenders *

*Nobody dares say anything and they start to roll. *

Scene 2

*Heero arrives in front of Jabba, Relena looks at him *

Wufei: At last, master Luck…. I refuse!

Lucas: What is it now?!

Wufei: Heero's not my master. I won't call him like that!

All: IT'S A MOVIE!!!!!

Lucas: Now, let's do it again…

Wufei: At last, master Luck comes to rescue me.

*Quatre wakes Sally up *

Quatre: Luck Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

Sally: What?!?!?

Lucas: You aren't supposed to sleep! You must act! Pretend that you are sleeping!!!!

Sally: Like we can do something else in that suit!

Lucas: Cut it out! Now, get all to your places!

Wufei: At last, master Luck comes to rescue me.

*Quatre wakes Sally up*

Quatre: Luck Skywalker, Jedi knight.

Sally: I told you not to admit him!

Lucas: Cut!!!

Sally: What?!

Lucas: Hellooooo… It's not English that you are supposed to speak!!

Sally: Oups.

*Wufei falls from the place he's standing *

Duo: Wu-man. Can't you stand up normally?

Wufei: Shut up Duo!

All:…

Wufei: Hellooo. I need somebody to say: "Yeah! Shut up!"

Trowa:………. ?!……..

Quatre: I don't like that scene.

Lucas: May I know why?

Quatre: I'm a slave.

Dorothy: Excuse him, he's used to be the heir, not the slave.

Relena: Sally!!! Stop pulling the chain! I can't breath!

*Heero jumps on Jabba and start to beat the costume *

Sally: Ammm, Heero… it's the costume… not me…

*Heero stops to beat the costume *

Wufei: How do you want me to stand with that costume on? I can't move.

Trowa:…

Lucas: Deal with it.

Relena: Yeah! What do you think I can do?

*All the guys stares at her. Heero starts to deathglare everyone again. They all stop.*

Lucas: Now, let's do it again.

Treize: Excuse me but can I give you some advice?

Lucas: SHUT UP!!!

*Scene repeated *

Sally: *in Jabba's voice*: I told you not to admit him!

Heero: …..

*They all stare at him, he doesn't noticed. *

Lucas: Ahhh.. Heero. You have to stop looking at Relena at act….

Heero: *Blushes * Sorry.

Duo: Ha ha! Heero's looking at Relena's boobs!!

Heero: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

*Duo ignores them, Wufei's not happy.*

*Scene repeated *

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* : I told you not to admit him!

Heero: I must be allowed to speak.

Quatre: He must be allowed to speak.

*Sally pushed Quatre away *

*Quatre falls, starts to cry.*

Lucas: Let's to it………again…..

*Scene repeated *

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* : I told you not to admit him!

Heero: I must be allowed to speak.

Quatre: He must be allowed to speak.

*Sally pushed Quatre away *

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick.

Heero: You will bring Captain Solo and the wookie to me!

Dorothy: Wait a minute! I'm the wookie!! Come on! It's bad enough to be Chewbacca! Now the wookie! I can't stand it!

Duo: he he he!

Dorothy: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Na, I'm tired.

Trowa:……..?!?

Lucas: Cut!!!! Now, let's start again!

*Scene repeated *

Quatre: He must be allowed to speak.

*Sally pushed Quatre away *

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick.

Heero: You will bring Captain Solo and the wookie to me!

*Sally laughs*

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* You mind powers will not work on me boy!

*Heero tries harder *

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* Heu… your mind power will not work on me boy…

*Heero tries again*

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* Heu… Your mind… *normal voice *dammit Heero! It's a movie!!!

Treize: He's used to win.

Zechs: What do you mean by that?

Treize: Nothing.

Scene repeated *

Heero: You will bring Captain Solo and the wookie to me!

*Sally laughs*

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* You mind powers will not work on me boy!

Heero: Nevertheless. I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either be proper by this, or be destroyed. It's your choice but I warn you not to underestimate my powers.

*Duo, to Hilde*

Duo: Man, he managed to learn that all by heart!

Hilde: He's not as dumb as you, Duo.

Duo: Hey that hurts!

*Back to the scene *

Wufei: Master Luck! You're standing on the hole!

Lucas: You're not supposed to say it!

Wufei: Oups. Master luck, you're standing on….

Sally: *In Jabba's voice* Their will be no bargain young Jedi.

*Sally pulls Relena *

Relena: I… can't… breathe…..

*Heero jumps on Jabba *

Heero: I'll kill you!

Lucas: Cut! That will be enough for now. We'll continue this afternoon.

Trowa:….


	3. Gundam plays Star Wars Act 3

Hello everyone!

May I present you act 3! I'm planning on writing maybe 8 or 9 acts. If I see that you all get bored before that, I'll make it stop before it gets too bad. Your comments are my best way to know when you like it or not so again, don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

Thanks to all of those whose commented. It's really nice of you, thanks again.

Well, here's act 3!

Please enjoy!

Maud

Oh Yeah!

For the low brain…

Heero Yuy --" Luke Skywalker

Duo Maxwell --" Captain Han Solo

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian --" Princess Leia

Treize Krushenada --" Emperor

Zechs Marquise --" Darth Vader

Dorothy Catalonia --" Chewbacca

Wufei Chang --" C3P0

Hilde Shiwberg --" R2D2

Sally Po --" Jabba the Hutt, enemy soldier

Trowa Barton --" Lando Calrissian (friend of Han Solo)

Quatre Raberba Winner --" Jabba's slave, enemy soldier, Ewok, the Bounty Hunter

P.S. Thanks to those who told me my mistakes in the names.

*The afternoon*

Duo: Man, the food you gave us was perfect! You really know how to treat you guests!

Wufei: You hate like a pig!

Zechs: Yeah. It was disgusting to see you eat.

Hilde: It wasn't soo bad…

Relena: That must be because you are used to see him.

Duo: Well. Ex-cu-se-me Miss former Queen. I already told you, I don't have your class!

Trowa:… *He stops Heero from hitting Duo*

Dorothy: It's not a question of class Duo, it's just that you don't know how to live.

*Duo is hurt. He goes in a corner of the room to sulk*

Lucas: Ok, you all babies. Go get dressed for the next scene.

Relena: I don't wanna…

Lucas: Relena, go put that damn bikini on!

Duo: *from his corner* Yeah! You look so hot in it!

*Trowa stops Heero again*

Relena: Shut up, Duo!

Wufei:… *chewing*

Zechs: Yeah! Shut up!

Wufei: Hey! I'm the one who supposed to say that!

Zechs: Well. Excuse me, but I didn't hear anything.

Wufei: I was eating!

Zechs: Well, you should stop eating…you…Chinese food!

*Wufei jumps on Zechs, they start to fight*

*Heero and Duo look at each other*

Heero: Feels weird.

Sally: What?

Duo: Not to be fighting.

Lucas: Relena, get dressed! *He shows her the papers*

Relena: I hate you! *She leaves *

Lucas: Gosh! That hurts sooooo much….

Treize: So mister director, what are we doing this afternoon? Will Zechs and I will finally play?

Lucas: Sorry, you're not in this one either.

Treize: I see.

Lucas: Now, when you two are done fighting, we'll continue with our next scene. I need, Chewbacca, Lando, Luke, Solo, Leia, C3P0, R2D2, Jabba's slave and Jabba.

Hilde: It's about time!

Dorothy: Tell me about it…

Trowa:…?!

Lucas: The scene is the one where Chewy, Luck and Solo are pushed in the hole.

Duo: He he! chewy…

*Dorothy deahtglares Duo, he's afraid of her and goes hide behind Hilde*

Quatre: *afraid* You mean they are going to die?

All: IT'S A MOVIE!!!!

*Wufei and Zechs stop fighting*

Zechs: Sad, it means we won't get rid of Duo.

Duo: Hey! That's mean!

Zechs: You're gonna cry?

Duo: *Tries not to cry * Pishh. No.

Wufei: he he!

Trowa……..

*Hilde looks at her costume *

Hilde: You want me to fit in THAT?!?

Lucas: Yes.

Hilde: Man! How do you expect me to?

Lucas: *tired of her constant wining* Manage. Now, everybody, take your places. The others…as usual… GET LOST!

Scene 3

*There are 2 sets.* 

*Set #1 is Jabba's ship. Set #2 is the execution ship near the hole *

*On set #1 there's Jabba, Leia, C3P0 and R2D2 *

*On set #2 , Luke, Solo, Chewy, Lando Jabba's slave *

Wufei: His Excellency…

Treize: Yes?

Lucas: Not you! He talks about Jabba!

Sally: Yeah! You're not the only Excellency in the world Treize!

Treize: As a matter of fact I was.

All: SHUT UP YOU EXELLENCY!

*Treize is not happy *

Lucas: Let's do it again.

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if you … Could I have my text please.

Duo: Man. Mister Chinese guy is not so perfect after all.

Heero: Shut up Duo.

*Nobody dares say anything after Heero *

Lucas: Cut! Let's start over.

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your please.

Duo: 3P9, you tell…

Lucas: Cut!

Duo: What?!

Lucas: It's 3P0!

Duo: Oups.

Lucas: Star over!

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your please.

Duo: 3P7, you tell…

Lucas: CUT!!

Duo: What?!?

Lucas: 3P0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Man. Sorry, it's hard you know.

Lucas: Yes. Reallllyyyyy hard! Start again!

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your please.

Duo: 3P0, you tell that slimy piece of worm… he he he… worm. Hey Sally, you're a worm!!!!!!

Sally: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

Hilde: For once I'm with them: Shut up and get going!

Lucas: Start… again…

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your please.

Duo: 3P0, you tell that slimy piece of worm that he'll get no such pleasure from us!

Dorothy:…

Lucas: Dorothy! It's your part!

Dorothy: I refuse!

Lucas: May I know why….?

Dorothy: It's an insult to my superior intelligence to have this role.

Lucas: What superior intelligence?

Relena: She always thinks that she's more intelligent then everyone else, don't worry, it's normal.

Lucas: Well Miss brain, get your part done with that mighty intelligence of yours.

Dorothy: Man…

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your please.

Duo: 3P0, you tell that slimy piece of worm that he'll get no such pleasure from us!

Dorothy: Graow….

Lucas; Ok, better, but you are ANGRY here!

Dorothy: Hey! Don't ask too much!

Wufei: Is Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your please.

Duo: 3P0, you tell that slimy piece of worm that he'll get no such pleasure from us!

Dorothy: Graow….

Heero: Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us, or I'll kill you!

Lucas: NO!

Heero: What?

Lucas: Stop saying that stupid line of yours!

Heero: *Deathglares him * It's not stupid!

Lucas: Yes it is. First of all, each time you say that, you never kill the person, second of all: THIS IS STAR WARS not Gundam wing!

*Scene repeated *

Dorothy: Graow…

Heero: Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die *to himself: it's the same*

*Sally laughs*

Sally: Move him into position.

*Heero deathglares Trowa, Hilde and salutes *

Lucas: Heero, it's not them you are supposed to deathglare.

Duo: He's used too, excuse him.

*Scene repeated *

Sally: Move him into position.

* Heero looks at Trowa, Hilde and salutes *

Sally: Put him in.

*Heero jumps and catches the extremity of the diving-board and is supposed to jump back on the ship but his hands are stocked on the diving-board *

Heero: DuUuUoOoOo!

Duo: He he he!!!!

Trowa:….?

Lucas: What's wrong now.

Heero: IiIiI'mMmMm sTtToOoCkKeEeDdD!!!!

Duo: He he he!!!!

Quatre: Duo! What did you do?

Duo: Don't worry, it's just some crazy glue. The perfect soldier won't feel anything.

Lucas: Trowa, free Heero the glue. Duo!!!!!!

Duo: You have to admit it's funny!

* Trowa frees Heero *

*Heero runs after Duo on the little ship, Quatre is pushed off while Dorothy's costume gets stocked in the metal of the ship. *

All: DUO!!!!!

*Heero catches Duo and starts to beat him *

Lucas: When you two are done. We'll start again.

*Scene repeated *

Sally: Move him into position.

* Heero looks at Trowa, Hilde and salutes *

Sally: Put him in.

*Heero jumps and catches the extremity of the diving board and jumps back on the ship. He lands on Dorothy's foot *

Dorothy: Ouch! That hurts!

Lucas: Let's start over… again…

*Scene repeated *

Sally: Move him into position.

* Heero looks at Trowa, Hilde and salutes *

Sally: Put him in.

*Heero jumps and catches the extremity of the diving board and jumps back on the ship. *

* Heero catches his laser, starts to beat everyone, Quatre fells off set #2 and starts to cry, he goes to change to the bounty hunter, Trowa fells under the ships and Duo tries to helps him get back on the ship, Heero jumps on set #1, Duo, accidentally, pushed Quatre (now the bounty hunter) in the hole. Heero fights with Jabba's slaves, he tells Relena to point the gun at the deck. Wufei and Hilde jump off set #1.*

Duo: Lando! Catch this.

Trowa:…

Duo: Heu Trowa, you are supposed to talk.

Trowa:…. *With his hands says, What me?*

Duo: Yes you.

Trowa:…..!? *With his hands tries to say that he can't talk *

Lucas: Why can't you talk?

Trowa: …. * With his hands explain that he has a soar throat.

Lucas: Why didn't you say it sooner?

Trowa:…. * Sight meaning: You dummy, if I could have talk, I wouldn't be explaining this with my hands right now!*

Lucas: Okay, you move your lips, we'll pretend you are talking, we'll do your voice latter.

Trowa:…

*The scene is played without Trowa talking *

*Everything is finished *

Lucas: Good, we'll do the last part again.

Heero: Why?

Lucas: Because, it would have been perfect if, while you were carrying Relena, you hadn't put your hand on her breast. She's your sister remember.

*Heero and Relena turn red. Everyone laughs at them *

Duo: Looks like the little metal bikini as a lot of effects on the perfect soldier!!! He he he!!

Heero: I'll kill you!!!

*Heero starts to run after Duo *

Lucas: Ok, we'll leave it like this, I'm tired. See you all tomorrow.


	4. Gundam plays Star Wars Act 4

Hi everybody!

Well, thanks for the comments I received, they were nice (I have to admit thou that one of them, I didn't really understand it!)

Please, if you read the story, take the time to tell me what you think, it's always nice to have some feedback.

Well, here is act 4

Please enjoy!!!!

Maud

Ammmm, just in case you don't remember….

Heero Yuy --" Luke Skywalker

Duo Maxwell --" Captain Han Solo

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian --" Princess Leia

Treize Krushenada --" Emperor

Zechs Marquise --" Darth Vader

Dorothy Catalonia --" Chewbacca

Wufei Chang --" C3P0

Hilde Shiwberg --" R2D2

Sally Po --" Jabba the Hutt, enemy soldier

Trowa Barton --" Lando Calrissian (friend of Han Solo)

Quatre Raberba Winner --" Jabba's slave, enemy soldier, Ewok, the Bounty Hunter

Act 4!!!

*Lucas enters the set. Duo, Quatre, Heero and Trowa are playing with guns and lasers. They are running all around the set like little children *

Lucas: What are they doing?

Duo: Pow pow!!

Quatre: Pow!

Trowa:…!

Duo: Heero! You're dead!

Wufei: They are playing. They think it will help them feels their character, at least, that's what Duo said to convince Trowa and Heero.

*Heero comes out of hiding *

Heero: I'm not dead!

Duo and Quatre: Yes you are!

Duo: I killed you!

Quatre: You got shot in the back.

Sally: It's only an excuse. They wanted to play, especially Duo. But you know Heero and Trowa, they would never dare admit that they like to play.

Trowa:…

Lucas: Why am I not surprised?

Heero: I'm not dead! I blocked the shut with the laser.

Duo: What laser? You don't even have it with you.

*Heero shows the laser *

Duo: It's not even ON!

*Heero deathglares Duo *

Heero: I'm not dead. And it's not fair. You're ally can speak.

Trowa: ….?

Duo: You are dead!

Quatre: Ok, ok, you two, calm down…

Zechs: You know what? I have to admit it's really fun to see them play. They are arguing like kids, I think it's really funny.

Lucas: Maybe for you but we have other things to do.

Relena: Why are you so in a rush?

*Heero deathglares Quatre. He goes hide behind Dorothy *

Dorothy: You're such a baby Quatre.

Quatre: *whispering * Shut up! He'll find out where I am.

Dorothy: Oh yeah! Sorry.

*Lucas ignores Relena's question. *

Lucas: Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei, go put the red costumes you see over there. Today, we are doing the scene where the emperor arrives at the Death Star. Treize and Zechs, get dressed.

Hilde: Wait a minute, I didn't do anything in the last scene!

Dorothy: Yeah! All I did was "Groaw…"

Lucas: Do you really think that you had big parts?

Hilde + Dorothy: Yeah!

Lucas: Right………………………….. Ok everyone, get prepared to roll in 20 minutes.

10 minutes later

Duo: Help!!!!

Quatre: What is it?

Duo: I'm lost! I can't fit in the hole for the neck!

*Duo fights with his costume *

Wufei: Yes you dummy! It's the hole for the arms!

Duo: Oups.

10 minutes later.

Lucas: The scene works like this… the red guards get off, followed by the emperor. Zechs, you kneel before the Emperor and you go greet him. Everyone understands.

Zechs: I refuse.

Lucas: And why's that?

Zechs: I'm no longer part of OZ. I won't kneel before Treize.

All: IT'S A MOVIE!

Duo: He he he!

Zechs: Shut up Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

Duo: You're dead after this Chinese guy!

Wufei: Ohhhh… I'm scared.

*Heero points out a gun from his costume *

Heero: Shut up! All of you, and get going.

Lucas: Thanks, Heero, for once, I'm glade you are a crazy gun-guy.

*Heero points the gun at Lucas *

Heero: Shut up. And don't you ever dare call me like that again.

Lucas: Sure *whispering * Psycho.

Heero: What?! *He deathglares Lucas *

Lucas: Nothing *whispering * bonehead.

Heero: I said: What?!

Lucas: Don't worry, it's nothing *whispering * monkey. *out load * ok, now that the little Oz incident is finish, let's roll.

*The 4 guards come down the ship. Quatre's costume get stuck on something, he fells on the floor gripping Wufei in the process. Wufei and Quatre find themselves on the floor everyone's looking at them. *

Hilde: I've always said that Quatre isn't a man with balance.

Dorothy: Stability is not his strong type.

Sally: Equilibrium most not be part of his personal dictionary.

*Quatre start to cry *

Zechs: He never was cool-headed.

Duo: He he he!

Relena: I'm not sure it's Quatre the problem here.

Quatre: Duo! You stepped on my costume.

Duo: Oups.

Wufei: It was you! I should have known.

*Heero points out his gun *

Heero: Don't worry. I'm making sure he stays calm.

Duo: Heero body, you're not cool.

Lucas: Ok, let's start… over… again *sight: I'll never get through with this alive…*

*Scene repeated. Duo, tries to step on Quatre costume again but Heero shows him his gun before he does, Duo decides to change his idea. Treize follows his personal guards. He steps on his costumes and to regain his balance, pushes Duo on Quatre. Quatre fells again on the floor and starts to cry, again. Heero shoot at Treize that dodges the bullet *

Treize: Hey! I didn't mean it!!!!!

Heero: You push them, my mission his to kill the person who pushes one of them.

Treize: You and your missions….

Lucas: Start over!

*Scene repeated. The 4 guards get down the ship followed by the emperor. Treize meets Zechs that is kneeling in front of him *

Zechs: The death staaaaa….ruuoooooo shhhhhhhh ruoooooooooo shhhhhhh….. get russuuooooooo that uuuoooooo mask rooooooshhhhhhhhhh offf!!!!

*Relena pulls the mask from his brother *

Zechs: How do you expect me to breathe in that!!!!!????!!

Lucas: Oups, I forgot to open the hole so you can breath.. Sorry. *he opens the lock *

*Zechs deathglares him *

Zechs: Oups….

Lucas: Oups.

*Heero thinks: Hey, that's my deathglare look!!! *

Lucas: Start again.

*Scene repeated. The 4 guards get down the ship followed by the emperor. Treize meets Zechs that is kneeling in front of him *

Zechs: The death star will be completed on schedule.

Treize: You've done well Lord Vader. And now, I sense you want to continue your search for the young Skywalker.

Relena to Dorothy: He really does have the snobbish look on his face, even with the mask he wares.

Dorothy: Why do you think they killed him in Gundam wing?

Zechs: Yes my….. Pouah! Duo!! You farted!!!!

Duo: he he he!!!!

Wufei: Man! You really stink!!!!!

Lucas: Cut!!!!!!!!!

*Scene repeated. The 4 guards get down the ship followed by the emperor. Treize meets Zechs that is kneeling in front of him *

Zechs: The death star will be completed on schedule.

Treize: You've done well Lord Vader. And now, I sense you want to continue your search for the young Skywalker.

Zechs: Yes my master.

Treize: Patience, my friend. In time, he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has gown strong. Only together we can bring him to the dark side of the force.

Zechs: As you wish *to himself: Yeah! Right, asshole!*

Treize: Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

* Nobody moves. They all look at each other. Something is wrong.*

Duo: Hey man! It's the first time it doesn't take us 10 shoots!

*Lucas fells unconscious on the floor, they all look at him, nobody moves *

Quatre: It must be the shock.

Sally: What shock?

Heero: As Duo said, it's our first scene we accomplish in less then 7 hours.

Wufei: Must be a big shock.

Zechs: Looks like it.

Hilde: Well, that's almost insulting, we're not that bad.

*Nobody answers *

Hilde: Ok, I get it.

Relena: Aren't we going to help him?

Duo: Na! Let's go to eat. I'm starving!

Heero: You're always starving Duo.

Wufei: Yeah! You pig.

Duo: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Tbc…

Well, here it is!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please comment please please please pretty please with sugar on top!!

Maud


	5. Gundam plays Star Wars Act 5

Hi everyone!

Thanks again for all the comments, they were really nice.

May I now present to you act 5. Hope you're gonna enjoy it as much as the others.

Act 6 or 7 should be my last ones, school is starting and I'm gonna have a lot of work to do. I'm also working on another fic that I must finish, it's called Revolution, War and Peace, if you guys wanna read it, go ahead. (Some publicity here….) It's not a humour story but I think it's good. (It's on fanfiction.net)

Well, let's stop talking and continue on with the Acts.

If you guys still don't remember the roles, well, now I'm sad…

Heero Yuy --" Luke Skywalker

Duo Maxwell --" Captain Han Solo

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian --" Princess Leia

Treize Krushenada --" Emperor

Zechs Marquise --" Darth Vader

Dorothy Catalonia --" Chewbacca

Wufei Chang --" C3P0

Hilde Shiwberg --" R2D2

Sally Po --" Jabba the Hutt, enemy soldier

Trowa Barton --" Lando Calrissian (friend of Han Solo)

Quatre Raberba Winner --" Jabba's slave, enemy soldier, Ewok, the Bounty Hunter

Enjoy!!!

Maud

p.s. don't be afraid to comment!!!!

Act 5

Lucas: Relena! I'm tired to fight with you and your costumes!

Relena: If you wouldn't always give me the little sexy costumes, I wouldn't mind!

Hilde: Hey. My costume is a can so shut up!

Dorothy: Talk about mine, it's a mop!

Duo: He he he!!

Hilde + Dorothy: Shut up, Duo!

Wufei: Yeah! Shut up!

Duo: Wu-ma… you're really starting to get on my nerves….

Wufei: And what about you?!

Lucas: Zechs, Treize, Quatre, Trowa and Sally. Go put the Ewok costumes over there. Today, we're making the scene where Luke and the others are brought back at the Ewok camp.

Trowa: …?

*Quatre runs to the costumes *

Quatre: Youppie!!!!!

Duo: Wait a minute, this means they are going to cook us?

Lucas: How many times do I have to say this ? IT'S A MOVIE!!!!!!

Duo: Man, ok, relax, Pshiiiii…..

Heero: If you weren't always asking dumb questions, this wouldn't be happening.

Duo: Hey, perfect guy, leave me alone.

*Quatre and the others are getting dressed *

Quatre: This is great! We are Ewoks!!!

*They stare ate him, not saying anything *

Quatre: It's fantastic! Look at my costume! It's sooooo cute!!!

* They stare at him *

Quatre: What?

*They leave him *

*Treize is trying his costume *

Treize: I wonder why my costume is so ugly? I mean, look at the hair… it's hideous… and what about the face…. I look like a monster.

Zechs: You're not lucky. It really is awful. 

Treize: I think it's an insult to my person. After all, I was the ruler of the entire Earth.

Zechs: I still hate that arrogant style of yours but I have to admit, you cannot be wearing that, you should ask Mister Director to change it.

Treize: And I'll do just that.

*Dorothy arrives *

Dorothy: There it is! Treize, you are wearing my costume!

*Treize and Zechs look at each other *

Treize: I'm terribly sorry Dorothy.

*He takes off the costume and gives it to Dorothy *

Treize: Here you go.

Dorothy: Thanks!

Wufei: I hate my costume! I can't move in this!

Duo: Wu-man, don't worry, in this scene, you don't even have to move, you'll be the king.

Wufei: It's the first time I hear you say something intelligent Duo. Please help me close my costume in the back.

Duo: Sure!

*Duo closes the costumes *

Lucas: Heero, Dorothy, Duo and Hilde. Come here! You're supposed to get tied up on those sticks.

*Dorothy, Hilde and Duo are getting tied up *

Lucas: Where's Heero?

Dorothy: He's in the little Ewok house with Relena.

Quatre: What is he doing there?

Dorothy: Nothing Quatre, they're just talking.

Quatre: Ah! Then I'll go get him.

*He goes get Heero *

Duo: No! Quatre don't!

*Quatre enters the little house and comes out crying *

Lucas: What is it?

Quatre: *Crying * They weren't talking! *He runs off behind Zechs *

Duo: Yeah. That must be a real big shock for the poor little Quatre.

*Heero comes out of the little house, deathglaring everyone. They all feel uncomfortable and decide not to say anything *

Duo: Hey ! Heero body! You-

All: Shut up Duo!!!

5 minutes later.

Lucas: Now that everyone is tied up, let's start the scene.

Scene 5

*They are all brought to the camp, placed over the fire places. Wufei is on a throne *

Dorothy: Groaw…

Duo: I got a really bad feeling about this.

*Wufei talks with Zechs in Ewok language *

Duo: I mean it! I don't trust Zechs!

Lucas: Why don't you trust Zechs?

Duo: I know he's gonna cook me! I don't wanna do this! Untie me!

Lucas: You're not getting untied and just shut up and act!!!

Duo: Man. I hate this movie!

Lucas: And the movie hates you!

Duo: That hurts…

Lucas: Start over.

*Scene repeated *

Duo: I got a really bad feeling about this.

*Wufei talks with Zechs in Ewok language *

Duo: What did he say?

Wufei: I'm really embarrassed General Solo. But it appears… Hey, can we stay like this? I fell so superior to them right now.

Heero: Wufei, if you need a wooden chair to feel superior to us…

Wufei: What?

Heero: Nothing.

Lucas: Cut!!

*Scene repeated *

Wufei: I'm really embarrassed General Solo. But it appears that you are to be the main course of a banquet in my honour.

Dorothy: No ! No way! I'm not gonna be the Chinese's food!!

Lucas: Start over!! Again…

Wufei: Hey Dorothy. I'm a robot, I can't eat you.

Dorothy: Mnha…. I knew it.

Wufei: Yeah. Right….

*Scene repeated *

Wufei: I'm really embarrassed General Solo. But it appears that you are to be the main course of a banquet in my honour.

Dorothy: Groaew….

Hilde: *With too much enthusiasm * Bib! Bib!!!

*Ewoks start to sing, Quatre sings as load as he can *

*Relena comes out of the little house, she's wearing that little beige dress. Her hair is on her back *

*Heero deathglares Duo, but Duo's much more concerned about the fire under him. *

*Heero deathglares Trowa, Trowa starts to whistle and looks away. *

*Heero deathglares Zechs but he's talking with Treize and doesn't care *

*Heero deathglares Quatre but Quatre's looking at himself in a mirror *

*Heero tries to deathglare Wufei but he can't see him *

*Realising that nobody's looking at Relena, Heero starts to deathglare them because they don't think she's great looking *

Heero: Leia!

Duo: Leia!

*Heero deathglares Duo *

Wufei: Your Royal Highness!

Hilde: Bib!! Bib!!!

Relena: But these are my friends… Well, you can eat Duo if you want. He really is a pain in the ass.

Duo: Hey! That's mean!

Lucas: Cut!!!!

*Scene repeated *

Hilde: Bib!! Bib!!!

Relena: But these are my friends…*To herself: come on, eat Duo! * 3P0 tell them they must be set free.

*Quatre starts to sing, no listening to Relena *

Dorothy: Groaewoaw!!!

*Wufei explain to the Ewoks that they must let the others go, they refuse, he insist, the refuse, he tries to hit them and fells on the floor *

Wufei: I hate this movie!!!!

Lucas: Cut!!! Wufei, you're not supposed to be insisting!!!

Sally: He had to win, he was arguing with me, I'm a weak woman.

*Scene repeated *

Hilde: Bib!! Bib!!!

Relena: But these are my friends… 3P0 tell them they must be set free.

*Quatre starts to sing, no listening to Relena *

Dorothy: Groaewoaw!!!

Duo: Somehow, I got the feeling it didn't help us very much…

Heero: 3P0, tell them that if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic.

Duo: AAAHHHHHHhhhhh!!! I'M BURNING!!!!!

Zechs: Oups.

*Scene repeated *

Duo: Somehow, I got the feeling it didn't help us very much…

Heero: 3P0, tell them that if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic.

Wufei: But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly…

Heero: Shut up! Just tell them!

Lucas: *to himself * The shut up part wasn't in the script but it was nicely said…

*Wufei tells them, they don't care *

Wufei: You see master Luke, they didn't believe me.

*Heero concentrate, nothing happens, they all look at each other *

*Heero tries again, still nothing *

*Heero's getting angry….*

Lucas: Oups! Sorry. I forgot. *Wufei starts to fly *

Wufei: AAHHHHhhh! Stop it!! I'm afraid of highs!!!

*They put him down*

*Duo is liberated, he goes to Relena and starts to kiss her *

*Heero is liberated, he jumps on Duo and starts to beat him *

*Lucas goes to see Wufei *

Lucas: Fantastic! Wufei, it's was so REAL!!!

Wufei: It was REAL! I'm really afraid of highs!

Lucas: Oups.

Wufei: Now, help me get the damn costume off, it's stocked.

*Wufei turns around to show is back to Lucas *

Lucas: Ammm, Wufei, is it normal? There's a padlock on your costume 

Wufei: DUOOOOO!!!!!!

Tbc….

Well, please comment!!!

Maud


	6. Gundam plays Star Wars Final Act

Gundam plays Star War Final Act

Hey Everyone!!!

I'm SOOOO sorry I took so long but I've been sick and I also had to continue my other fic. I know, it's only excuses…

Well, as I said, this one is the last one (that's why it's named Final Act) hope you guys are gonna enjoy it as much as the others.

Again, don't be afraid to comment, it's always appreciated.

Maud

Just in case you forgot (it's been a long time… I KNOW!!! It's my fault!!)

Heero Yuy --" Luke Skywalker

Duo Maxwell --" Captain Han Solo

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian --" Princess Leia

Treize Krushenada --" Emperor

Zechs Marquise --" Darth Vader

Dorothy Catalonia --" Chewbacca

Wufei Chang --" C3P0

Hilde Shiwberg --" R2D2

Sally Po --" Jabba the Hutt, enemy soldier

Trowa Barton --" Lando Calrissian (friend of Han Solo)

Quatre Raberba Winner --" Jabba's slave, enemy soldier, Ewok, the Bounty Hunter

Final Act

Duo: Man, it's not fair!!

Quatre: What's wrong?

Dorothy: He's not happy because we're doing the last scene and he's not it . Sorry Duo, you won't be able to do the show.

*Wufei laughs*

Duo: Hey! Chinese food! Shut up!

Wufei: How did you call me?!? *He jumps on Duo and starts to beat him *

*Lucas arrives. He looks at the two fighting. *

Lucas: Guess they'll never learn to act like adults. Anyway, they're not important anymore, I don't need them in the last act. 

Duo: * Still fighting * I heard that!

Wufei: *Pushing Duo in the stomach * Wow, you actually hear and understand!

*Relena goes to see Heero and tries to talk to him *

Relena: Heero?

*He doesn't answer *

Relena: Heero, I'm talking to you. 

*He looks at her, anger in his eyes *

Heero: Can't you see I'm concentrating?

Relena: For what?

Heero: I'll have to face Zechs in this scene. I won't loose.

*Relena sighs *

Relena: Uh, it's because, according to the script, you are not supposed to loose anyway.

Zechs: You still need to remind me that I'm gonna loose again!?!

*Relena leaves the two alone thinking that they are taking this a little too seriously * 

Lucas: *On the set, checking the cameras * Where are the actors?

Trowa:….?

Dorothy: They are getting prepared for the scene.

Lucas: They had plenty of time, go tell them to get their buts here!

Quatre: That's mean to say.

Lucas: Shut up, Quatre!

*Quatre goes to hide behind Dorothy *

Dorothy: Fine. I'll go get them. *She leaves *

Quatre: Hey! Don't leave me alone with him! *He runs after her *

*While Dorothy is getting Heero, Zechs and Treize, Duo and Trowa are playing with the light sabres *

Duo: This is fun! *He avoids Trowa's assault*

Trowa: …..!!!!!

Quatre: You guys shouldn't play with this. Lucas won't be happy.

Duo: Quatre, you never knew how to have f… *He brakes the green light sabre *

Duo: Oups.

*They all look at the light sabre *

Quatre: Told you!!!

Duo: Shut up. Man! How are we going to get it fixed.

Trowa: *pointing some scotch tape *….

Duo: Good idea!!! *he tapes the light sabre *

Treize: *arriving with Lucas and the others * I refuse. All this make up is really not good for my skin. What Lady Une is going to think of me?

Lucas: *exasperated * I don't give a d…. about what Une is going to say about you pretty face! It's the last scene so GET GOING!!!!!

Scene 6

*Luke is hiding for Vader on the Death Star. He doesn't want to fight him *

Zechs: You cannot hide for ever Luke.

Heero: I will not fight you. *thinking: hey, that's not like me!!!*

Zechs: Give yourself to the Dark side it's the only way you can save your friends yes your thoughts betrayed you your feelings for them are strong especially for sister so you have a twin sister your feelings have now betrayed her too Obe One was wise to hide her from me now his failure is complete if you will not turn to the dark side than perhaps she will

Lucas: Cut!!

Zechs: *Trying to catch his breathe. * What? I remembered everything!!

Lucas: Great job mister actor. You know, there were some periods and commas in the text. They are there to be able to breath.

Zechs: Sorry but there was no comma or period in…. DUO!!!!!!!

Duo: Hi! Hi! Hi!!!!

Zechs: I'm gonna kill you!!!! *He starts to run after him *

Heero: Man! Leave MY line alone!!

Duo: *running * It's payback for the fire!!

Lucas: * Praying * Please God. Let me finish this scene with all the actors alive.

*Scene repeated *

Zechs: You cannot hide for ever Luke.

Heero: I will not fight you. *thinking: hey, that's not like me!!!*

Zechs: Give yourself to the Dark side. It's the only way you can save your friends. Yes… your thoughts betrayed you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for.. sister… So you have a twin sister! Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obe One was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side than perhaps she will…

Heero: NO!!!!

*He jumps out his hiding place and tries to hit Vader with the light sabre but it fells on the ground. *

Heero: What the…?

Lucas: Who broke the light sabre?!

*Nobody answers, Duo is whistling *

Lucas: Duo!!!!

Duo: What?! It's not me! I'm whistling!

Dorothy: That's exactly what betrayed you, idiot!

Duo: Oups… man, I'm sorry. We were only playing for fun…

Lucas: Shut up and get me another one!!!

Duo: What! They are others?

Lucas: With you, it's only natural to have a reserve.

*Duo's not happy about the comment but he goes get the other light sabre *

*Scene repeated *

Heero: NO!!!!!

*He starts to fights with Zechs in front of the emperor*

*Fight *

*More fight *

*Still fighting *

*Fighting *

Lucas: Ok, Zechs, Heero is supposed to cut your hand, you have to let him.

Zechs: I refuse! He cut my arm once, I won't let him do it again.

Lucas: This is not Gundam Wing!!!! It's Star Wars!!!!

*Zechs is frustated but he accepts to let Heero cut his hand *

Quatre: AAHHHH!!! You cut his hand!!!!!

All: It's a movie!!!!!!!

Quatre: *still on shock *Poushhhh… I knew it was fake….

Dorothy: Yeah right…

*Scene repeated *

Heero: NO!!!!!

*He starts to fights with Zechs in front of the emperor*

*He cuts Vader's hand *

*Emperor laughs *

Treize: Good! Your hate as made you powerful. Now, fulfil your destiny. Take your father's place at my side.

Duo: *whispering * I wouldn't, he stinks.

Relena: *whispering* Do you really think you smell good?

*Heero throws his light sabre away and looks at Zechs hand *

Heero: Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed your highness. I'm a Jedi, like my father before me.

Relena to Hilde: Isn't he the best? 

Hilde: Shut up your majesty.

Treize: *Stops and starts to listen *

Lucas: What?

Treize: Don't you hear that music?

*They all stop moving and start to listen. They all look at Duo. *

Duo: It's not me! It's Trowa, he thinks it's boring so he's listening the Lion King's soundtrack.

Hilde: That's a good soundtrack!

Lucas: *Turning off Trowa's radio * Continue the scene!!

Trowa: *Not happy* ……..&??$&/? !!!! 

Heero: Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed your highness. I'm a Jedi, like my father before me.

Treize: So be it, Jedi. If you will not be turn, you'll be destroyed.

*He throws invisible lightning to Heero who fakes to suffer *

*Zechs looks at them and laughs *

Lucas: Zechs, it's not supposed to be funny.

Zechs: It's just that Heero is not a really good actor.

Lucas: Continue!!!!!!

Treize: Young fool. Only now, at the End, do you understand?

*Lightning *

Treize: Your skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. You have paid your price for your lack of vision.

*lightning *

Heero: Father please!!!!

Treize: Now, young Skywalker, you will die.

*Lightning*

*Zechs takes Treize and throws him in the hole. *

*Treize: AAHHHHH!!!!!

*They all come near the hole and watch him fall. *

Duo: Man, that's a deep hole.

Quatre: I wonder if there's a end to it.

Lucas: Yes, there's a …. Oups, I forgot to put the net…

Trowa:…..!

Hilde: Well, he's already dead in Gundam Wing soo…

Zechs: Yeah, it's not a big lost.

Relena: Lady Une will be sad.

Dorothy: I don't think so. She told me she hatted him.

Relena: Ah.

*They all look at Lucas *

Heero: Now that it's over *he pulls a gun at Lucas * Tell us why you forced us to do this stupid movie.

Lucas: *laughing * I caught you the same way they caught me!!! I was gonna be ruined if I didn't do it soo….!!!

Relena: Who forced you to do it?

Lucas: The guys from the original Gundam show. They were jealous of you guys, so they wanted to force you into this movie. Now that my part is done, if you'll excuse me… *He starts to leave * Oh, by the way, it wasn't the scenes they were really interested in, it's more the between scenes….

*Lucas leaves and they all look at each other *

Duo: Man, we're in deep shit.

Wellllllll!!!!!!!!! That's it!!!

Hope your guys liked my little acts, it was fun writing them!

Please comment!

Maud


End file.
